


User Error

by akamine_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DUM-E knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	User Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).



> Written for Kalakirya's wishlist during the Fandom Snowflake Challenge. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Kalakirya has a thing for DUM-E, and I have a thing for DUM-E being more than it seems.

"010010000110010100100000011001000110111101100101011100110110111000100111011101000010000001101101011001010110000101101110001000000110100101110100," J.A.R.V.I.S. transmits on their private frequency. 

There is a roar, and the workshop vibrates a little under DUM-E's wheels as Master Tony takes off in the prototype suit, still muttering imprecations under his breath. 

"He doesn't mean it," J.A.R.V.I.S. repeats, out loud.

DUM-E _knows_ that. User error is a concept that DUM-E is very familiar with, especially with Master Tony. It trundles around, picking up the tools that Master Tony had flung at the wall in his frustration. Wrench, ring spanner, bearing puller. A Vernier calliper, now twisted out of true and useless. 

"He has such a temper," J.A.R.V.I.S. tsks. "You can't let it bother you. He's emotionally stunted, Miss Pepper says." 

DUM-E puts the tools back into their assigned locations, careful and precise. It wheels back to the wall, examining the new divots in the drywall. It will take more than a bit of spackle to fix those.

"Don't take it personally," J.A.R.V.I.S. says.

DUM-E moves its hand armature in a stiff, dismissive wave. It might not be as smart as J.A.R.V.I.S. but it's been with Master Tony for longer. Each time Master Tony has rebuilt DUM-E, he's reloaded its 'personality' from the last backup. DUM-E remembers things that J.A.R.V.I.S. doesn't, things about Master Tony that are best forgotten.

Master Tony has a dysfunctional way of expressing his feelings, but that's not relevant to DUM-E. It has one job, to keep Master Tony safe, and DUM-E will do whatever it takes to accomplish that goal, even if it means subverting its programming.

If that makes DUM-E a broken robot, well, that's fine. 

The communication console crackles with a burst of static. "I'm coming in, J.A.R.V.I.S. I think I have an idea of how to get around the power drain issue." There's a long pause, then, "Tell DUM-E I'm sorry, will you?"

"Of course, sir. DUM-E will be _delighted_ to receive your apology." 

DUM-E ignores Master Tony's grumbling and picks up a handsaw, trying to determine if the drywall can be repaired before Master Tony gets home. Maybe, maybe not. DUM-E can only try.

-fin-


End file.
